Walking Dead meets Ninjas
by Darth-In-Training
Summary: Itachi wakes up in a apocalypse after being killed. Shortly after he is joined by Kisame. What happens next? Now a chaptered story! Warning: Overpowered Itachi and Kisame.
1. What just happened?

Hi all! this is my first Naruto story, so please go easy on me. this is a oneshot, I might make it a twoshot in the future. Please review and tell me what you think.

Warning: I don't care about sensible, so don't try to make sense of how Itachi and Kisame got here. As this is my first time writing them, they are probably OOC.

Enjoy.

* * *

The raven sat up, startled at the fact he was still breathing.

"How am I alive" he wondered, standing up.

The last thing he remembered was poking Sasuke, and then darkness, consuming him as he smiled, Sasuke would take his eyes, and the village would be safe.

He opened his eyes and stood up, looking around, then paused in astonishment, his sight was perfect, he could see. There was no blurriness or anything.

"How is this possible" he asked.

A growl sounded behind him, it startled him because he didn't sense anyone's Chakra behind him, but he turned anyway and came face to face with a... corpse.

The thing that used to be human had gray skin, its eyes were milky white, ringed with green and yellow, a large portion of its neck was missing, and its chest had several chunks bitten out. It was growling and stumbling toward Itachi, arms reaching for the fresh meat it could smell just in front of it.

The ninja was startled to say the least, but kept calm and prepared to fight. He started preforming the hand signs for Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, and blew it at the corpse.

Nothing came out of his mouth but air, he felt a sliver of panic when he couldn't feel his Chakra, it wasn't there, none of it.

The creature continued stumbling toward him, intent on food. Itachi pushed down his fear and grabbed a kunai from his bag, throwing it with deadly accuracy, then stared in disbelief as the monster continued towards him, a kunai buried in its chest. He threw two more, one hit it in the leg, and the other in the eye. It crumpled to the ground, and didn't move again.

With the immediate threat out of the way, he took stock of his surroundings.

He was in a forest, the trees were about twenty feet tall, and not very thick. fallen foliage covered the ground. No other life was visible, and no birds could be heard.

He looked down, he was in the exact thing he had died in, it wasn't covered in blood though. As best he could tell, he was no longer in the elemental nations. He decided to find shelter, food, water and clothing. In that order. And find out why his Chakra didn't work.

Over the next few days, he tested his limits. The sickness that had been plaguing him was gone, and his body was in top working order. He felt his age rather then twenty years older.

He also found out that his jutsus did still work, it was just slightly different. Instead of draining Chakra, it simply made him a little tired. Much less then when it was drawing on his Chakra.

His most loved discovery was when he found out that his Sharingan was active, and he could leave it active for eternity. His Mangeko tired him out quickly, but it didn't make him go blind. It was like having eternal Mangeko. His taijutsu was also in peak condition.

He had also found new clothes, he now wore black jeans, black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He also wore dark brown steel toed boots, unfortunately, the abandoned store didn't have any boots in black.

He had also found a pair of silver tinted sports glasses, and a leather spike bracelet. He had seen it and had a million ideas of how to turn the bracelet into a weapon. All in all, Itachi Uchiha was now in full punk style, and pulling it off pretty good.

~One week after arriving~

He heard a thunk, and felt a surge of Chakra. It was only a quick flash, but he headed towards it anyway.

Imagine the former Konaha ninja's surprise when sprawled out on the ground before him, alive and healthy and asleep, was Kisame, his former partner in the Akatsuki.

The shark man looked only a little different, the gills on his face were thin black tattoos instead, but he was still tall , and blue as a fish. He also noticed his, huh, he guessed Kisame was a friend, was missing a certain sword. The fish was missing his cloak, and his ring.

The blue man suddenly sprung up, punching at Itachi, and ready to fight. The Uchiha dodged easily before saying quietly

"Try that again and I will hurt you" the fire user warned. He felt surprise when Kisame got a large smile at seeing the Uchiha alive

"This doesn't look like the afterlife, where am I" Kisame asked, subtly pinching himself to make sure he was awake. It was good to see his friend again, but he was pretty sure they were both dead, Itachi had died fighting Sasuke, and he had just had his shark kill him before he could unwillingly betray the Akatsuki.

"My best guess is that we are in a alternate universe, nothing is the same here. There also appears to be a zombie apocalypse happening, the corpses can only be killed if the brain is destroyed." Itachi summed up, Kisame nodded absently, rubbing his back were Samehada normally sat. He still felt a sharp stab of betrayal that the sword had betrayed him for that idiot Killer Bee.

"How long have you been here?" the shark asked,

"a week, where's Samehada?"

"It betrayed me, I thought I died, but I guess I was wrong."

"we should go, its not safe at night, follow me" Itachi led the other to his temporary base.

At the shopping mall were Itachi had got his new clothes, they found Kisame a large brown trench coat, boots, pants and a brown shirt. They also found a pair of silver aviator sunglasses that fit Kisame well, and a black fedora with a shark on it.

Itachi was rather annoyed that they had black boots in Kisame's size, but not his.

The two sat around the fire and talked about what had happened since Itachi's death. The leaf ninja also taught Kisame how to use his jutsu in this new world.

The next morning they were awakened by a large herd of walkers pounding the doors. They decided to save their energy and ran into the woods instead of fighting. Kisame was less then thrilled, but followed Itachi's lead.

As they walked, they noticed smoke up ahead. As they drew closer they could see a group of buildings, with a fence separating the buildings from the outside world, judging from his knowledge of this reality, Itachi made a educated guess that it was a prison before the world ended. The sign that read 'Georgia state prison, 1 mile' had "nothing" to do with his guess.

They hid in the tree's and watched as a two groups faced off. They listened intently as they argued, the outside group with the tank wanted the prison, the inside group didn't want to give it up. And neither was willing to compromise.

"either turn over the prison, or you can say goodbye to gramps here." the leader of the tank group yelled out/ He dragged a old man and a black woman from one of the cars, and placed a katana at the old mans throat. Itachi saw two of the woman on the inside scream in horror, and struggle to get to the elderly man, he realized those were his daughters.

He felt his sharingan activate, in a world like this family was important, he wasn't going to let this one eyed idiot kill the father. He was fed up with one eyed people ruining lives .

Rick stared at Herschel, feeling helpless, he couldn't give up the prison to the governor, but he couldn't just sit here and watch the older man be killed in front of his daughters.

Suddenly he heard a scream from behind the enemy lines. A bright fireball lit up the back cars as they exploded, glass shattered and chaos rained.

He watched as the katana the Governor was holding raised, and yelled "no!".

The katana started its deadly path downwards. Rick watched in horror, there was nothing he could do.

The one eyed mans arm was suddenly, and brutally stopped. A small hand had grabbed the taller mans arm and yanked him off balance, kicking one leg out from under him. The Governor was yanked onto his side, the katana landing out of reach, and a less then amused Itachi staring him in the eyes.

The last word he heard in the real world was.

"Tsukuyomi"

Two hours later (fifteen seconds in the real world), Philip Blake died of a heart attack from the pain.

Rick stared at the two newcomers, both of whom continued fighting the Governor's forces. They moved extremely fast, dodging bullets and throwing knifes at anyone in their way. The prison group started shooting as well, making sure not to hit their potential allies.

Shortly, the surviving enemy forces retreated, leaving several corpses and the tank behind.

Rick saw Herschel and Michonne stand up, the katana user grabbed her sword and helped Herschel make his way toward the gate. His two daughters ran to the gate, opening it and helping their father through. The former sheriff noticed that the two responsible for saving the old farmers life had also entered, keeping a eye on the rear and killing any walkers that got too close.

Rick marched out towards the happy family, and saw Daryl and Carol fall in behind him. He stopped in front of the Greene family and nodded at Michonne, he was glad she was ok. The prison people stepped out of the way, revealing the two saviors, who where currently standing rather relaxed, looking around in mild interest.

The shorter one raised his head and met Ricks eyes head on. He had pale skin and black hair tied at the base of his neck. Locks of hair framed his face, which made him look just a little feminine. He stood about 5' 8", and was wearing allot of black. Rick couldn't tell what color his eyes were because of a pair of silver tinted sunglasses.

His companion was taller at 6' 4", but much... different in appearance. He had blue skin. He also had six black tattoos, three on each side of his face. He had blue hair, that was relatively short. He wore brown pants, and a brown trench-coat. He also wore silver tinted sunglasses, but these were in a aviator style rather then sport style.

"Thank you for saving my dad" Beth said suddenly, clomping onto the shorter one, who looked a little surprised.

"Your welcome" he stated in a smooth voice, gently pushing Beth off, looking just a little uncomfortable. The blue one chuckled at his friends discomfort.

"Whats your name?" Beth questioned, genuinely curious about their saviors. Before either could answer, the blonds older sister pulled her away, saying "Beth, leave them alone. Help me get daddy to the prison." the blond followed, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm Rick Grimes, behind me are Carol and Daryl, who are you?" asked the sheriff. He had been impressed by their fighting ability.

Kisame looked at Itachi for permission, the Uchiha just shrugged, why not.

"I'm Kisame, this is Itachi. Heh, lucky for you we came around, you were about to get mauled" the shark couldn't help poking at them, it was so funny watching people squirm and admit they needed help.

He was not disappointed, the man who had introduced himself as Rick twisted uncomfortably before saying "We might not have made it, at least Herschel wouldn't have. Do you have a group?" he asked suddenly, if these two didn't already have a group, maybe they would stay here. It would be good to have more people, even if they were blue.

"No, and if you wanted us to stay, you could just ask." Itachi spoke, enjoying surprised look on Rick's face. The missing nin was pretty good at reading people.

"alright, would you like to join us? It would be safer in a group, you would have to help out around the prison but we're good people, and I sense you are too." Rick waited for their answer.

Kisame snorted under his breath, 'hah! Good people? Us? This guy knows nothing.' he thought, then looked to Itachi again for answers, he tended to leave the none fighting options to the shorter man.

Itachi thought for a moment, this might be a good idea. He had a new life, a new chance, and with his and Kisame's abilitys no one would die.

But, if they stayed, questions would be asked, secrets revealed. And someone might attack them once they were off guard.

But he could see children in the prison, and who knew what would happen to them if the two ninjas left. What if they were attacked again? Itachi wasn't going to let children die if he could help it.

He came to a decision.

"Sure"

* * *

The idea of punk!Itachi was inspired by he-wh0-must-n0t-be-named.


	2. Do you want more?

So, I have had several people asking me to write more of this story. I originally only was going to do a one-shot. But if you people want more, please tell me, if someone reviews saying yes they want more, I will get to work on writing more. I could also use imput on any pairings for Itachi and Kisame.


	3. Kisame wants a sword

Hello again. Since I got such a big responce, I am going to turn this into a chaptered story.

I guarantee nothing, it might take me a couple weeks to write a chapter, it might take a few days. Who knows.

I also do not promise that it will have a major plot with all the trimmings, it will most likely be filled with overpowered Itachi and a lovestruck Kisame :P.

I would like to say thank you to Aaron Leach for suggesting pairings. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

A special thanks to He-Wh0-Must-N0t-Be-Named who is helping me fill out the chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Itachi wanted to slam his face into a wall. Being turned into a walker might be preferable to hearing Kisame whining again.

Lets back up a bit.

Itachi and his partner had arrived at the prison a week ago. They had found out the one eyed jerk Itachi had killed was called the Governor. He was after the prison group because Michonne took his eye, and the people that had worked for him joined Rick's group, leaving the Governor for dead.

Itachi had been a little worried about joining with others, especially with Kisame being blue. He had found out that people here didn't have Chakra, or odd skin coloration's, like blue people.

That night at dinner, Rick had toasted the two ninja. Thanking them for their help and telling everyone that they would be members of the prison.

Itachi smirked as the children of the prison swarmed around his blue partner. He could hear their questions as they poked and prodded him.

"Why are you blue?"  
"Is it natural?"

"Why are your teeth sharp?"

"Your eyes look funny, are they always like that?"

"Children! Please leave mister Kisame alone and go eat your food." Carol came to his rescue, herding the children away from him.

The blue man sighed with relief. Kids were worse then enemy shinobi, at least then you could "have fun". He was quite certain that Itachi would frown on him doing anything, heck Itachi frowned when he used ANY jutsu (its not like he went over the top...much), Speaking of Itachi this whole dealing with little kids was his genius idea. Kisame looked around for Itachi who was undoubtedly on his way to help... who was NOT on his way to help.

The Uchiha was staring and snickering.

"Laugh it up jerkface" Kisame told him, the other Akatsuki just smirked.

Itachi's look froze at the sound of foot steps, his hand darting to the knife in his left boot. He whipped his head up, relaxing as he recognized the new comer, his hand returning to his fork it was the blond girl from earlier. She smiled shyly and sat down next to him.

"I wanted to say thanks again for saving my dad" she said quietly, blushing.

The young man felt slightly awkward, what with being accused of killing his clan and becoming a member of a criminal organization, it didn't leave much room for talking with girls.

"hm" he responded, taking a bite of food. Maybe if he was quite she would leave him alone. And what was up with this food? Beans? It was too rich, didn't they have any rice? Or Dango? His mouth watered inadvertently at the thought. It had been so long since he had Dango.

"Rick asked me to show you where you and your friend will be sleeping." she said, Itachi 'hm'ed again returning his focus to the girl, if only she'd stop smiling he could just walk away but for what ever reason he did not want to risk hurting her feelings.

The girl seemed a little upset by his lack of conversation, which caused him a twinge of guilt. He stood up following her into the prison. She brought them to a cell close to were Rick was holed up, or so she told them, and away from those kids. 'Thank the mother of sharks' thought Kisame. The room had two bunks, a dresser and was slightly damp, not that appealing to most but for the ninja it was the lap of luxury.

"thank you" Itachi said simply before claiming the top bunk, Kisame glared balefully at him before flopping ungracefully onto the bottom bunk.

The blond girl smiled and walked away. Whew, who knew that talking to girls was so stressful? It was easier trying to keep Kisame from going overboard!

"Hey Itachi, what was the name of that one woman with that Katana?" Speaking of Kisame...  
Itachi raised a eyebrow, "Michonne, why?"

"Nothing, I'm going to ask her about where I can get a sword, it doesn't feel right not to have one." Kisame was smiling to himself, Michonne was a lovely name.

Itachi raised a eyebrow, could Kisame... Nah!

~Back to present day~

Itachi was still wanting to smack his head against a wall. Kisame had so far been unable to find a sword and had been complaining about it.

'I swear, if Kisame complains about not having a sword one more time, I will kill him' Itachi fumed, good grief you'd think he was a one year old who had lost his favorite toy.

The young shinobi was sitting in one of the guard towers, he had been training earlier with the shark man, but had ditched him when the bluenette had started complaining.

"Hey Itachi, want to come into town with us? Glenn found a hole-in-the-wall store that contains a forge in town. I might be able to make a new sword!" he heard his partners voice from below.

"No, I'll stay here and guard" Itachi answered.

Thank you fate, it looked like the whining might soon stop! Itachi's relief was beyond words.

* * *

Remember, Reviews make the world go round. Or, in other words:

Please give me reviews!

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I shall strive to make them longer!


	4. Kisame gets his sword

Hello again.

I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter, my only excuse was I have been horribly sick with a fever and the flu. It sucked.

This chapter features Socially-awkward!Itachi and Lovestruck!Itachi. It also may have turned out a little ridiculous.

I would like to say thank you to Aaron Leach for suggesting pairings. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

A special thanks to He-Wh0-Must-N0t-Be-Named who is helping me fill out the chapters.

Enjoy! Sincerely, Darth-In-Training

* * *

"Are you ready to go yet?" Glenn shouted through the door.

They had been here for about four hours, waiting for Kisame to finish his new sword. The Korean had felt just a little unsafe at the grin the sharkman sported upon seeing all the material in the sword shop. "Yep, what do you think?" came a voice from behind.

Glenn whirled around letting out a (manly dang it!) squeak. His jaw fell open at the sword wielders creation.

"Can you even use that thing? Isn't it a bit... big?"  
His question was answered by a blade suddenly appearing under his throat.  
"Need I say anything more?" Kisame asked, a sadistic grin splitting his face open.  
"n-no." the Asian stuttered out.  
A amused chuckle sounded from behind them, they both turned to see the third member of their party leaning against the wall.  
"if you boys are done talking about swords, we should be heading back"  
Kisame blushed a brilliant and beautiful shade of purple when she appeared. He looked her over, she was wearing a white button up with long sleeves, a brown leather vest, and black skinny jeans. He loved how her eyes looked when she laughed, they had this brilliant shine.  
'wait, hold up brain, stop being mushy! Think missing nin thoughts! Killing! Shredding people with Samehada! How beautiful she looks in the sunlight! Wait, what?!'  
"ARGH!"  
"Whats wrong?" Glenn asked, the missing nin glared at him,  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing" he ground out, "Lets get back to the prison before someone starts worrying"  
"I agree with Jaw's here" Michonne said. Glenn laughed, practically falling over.  
"I don't get it, am I missing something again?" the bluenette questioned, he decided to find out that  
reference when his companions gave him innocent looks. He didn't trust the innocent looks.

* * *

~At the prison~  
Itachi was hiding, he was not ashamed to admit it. Suddenly he felt sorry for all the times he laughed on his visits to the village when he saw Sasuke surrounded by fangirls. He was currently on the run from  
Carol's mothering, Beth's borderline stalking, Carl's constant questioning and Maggie threatening him if he hurt her sister.  
For someone who had spent the past decade away from most human contact, it was a little overwhelming. He got along well with Daryl though, they were both quite, and preferred to be alone, but would fight to protect what they cared about.  
Before running, he had been helping strengthen a piece of fence, they would place the new section and he would meld it together with fire style. But then several little kids had started coming over with big  
smiles, and he had run for his sanity.  
He was currently on the roof of the prison, waiting for Kisame's return. If he was around the blue man, people were a little more cautious to approach.  
Beth was sitting in the yard staring up at the clouds. she felt safer then she had in months. the new comers were amazing and powerful finally they could take a deep breath and focus on something other then just surviving, like how to get that thick skulled Uchiha to string together more then two words. She had a sudden sinking feeling was he perhaps gay? after all he wore allot of leather, and painted his nails, and had long hair. His friend also painted his nails. Could it be? Nah, she was pretty sure that wasn't true, after all, Kisame was obviously smitten with Michonne.  
Itachi sighed in relief as the car that had left that morning pulled up to the gate. He only prayed Kisame had forged himself a new sword. The former leaf ninja jumped from his perch and made his way to the  
car. He wasn't the only one, and internally groaned when Maggie and Beth also approached.  
"Hey Itachi, like the new blade?" the bluenette asked.  
Itachi looked uninterested even as the sword was whipped within three of his face.  
He raised one thin eyebrow, and shook his head sadly.  
"Why does that look exactly like the executioners blade?"  
Kisame's evil smirk fell, "That's all you have to say? I spent four hours making it, and all you say is its a rip off?"  
"hn" Itachi muttered in confirmation before heading back indoors, it was almost dinner. Even if the food wasn't all that great (he had yet to find any dango) he had been training and needed energy.  
At dinner Itachi carefully seated himself in between Rick and Daryl, that way Beth couldn't reach him. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just a little weird after all the time spent alone, or with Kisame that someone was interested in him. In a romantic way, rather then as a weapon.

Dinner went well, it was beans again, but this time there was deer meat, and canned pineapple. Which Itachi had never had, he decided he liked the fruit. But there was still no dango. He missed that the most about the old world, besides Sasuke of coarse, he missed his little brother more then his food. Or at least, he thought so, it was hard to decide. After all, dango had never killed him. Maybe he did like the dango better, it was less whiny. Itachi finished his food and headed to his cell, this would require some thought.

Kisame was out 'breaking in his new blade'. Those were his words, Itachi called it 'playing with his new toy, and acting like a child'. Though all Itachi said on the outside was "hn".  
He quickly rotated in a circle, holding the blade out from his body, removing the heads of several walkers.  
"Not bad blue" a familiar voice said, the shark's face turned bright purple, before he put on a grin.  
He thought it was a handsome, I'm-so-awesome-words-can't-describe-me, devilish grin. It came out looking like a crazed grin, with far too many, very sharp teeth showing.  
"Ya think so?" he said, casually decapitating another walker, before plunging the blade into the ground, leaning on it comfortably.  
"Yeah, for a blue person" Michonne teased.  
"Hey, that's racist!" Kisame protested, faking a hurt look.  
'She's so pretty, I should ask her out. We could go kill walkers together and maybe go swimming somewhere. Wait, what is wrong with my brain! Stop being mushy! Think of something else! Maiming! Mocking Deidara's art! How much I want to hug her"  
"NOOOOO! SHUT UP!" Kisame slammed his head into his sword a few times. Michonne raised a elegant eyebrow.  
"You ok blue?" she asked worriedly, he nodded, head still pressed against his sword. His entire face had turned the color of a grape.  
"Fine, I'm fine" he mumbled, before body flashing into the cell he and Itachi shared. Michonne laughed again, the shark was just to cute when he blushed.

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow as Kisame appeared with a face the color of an eggplant.

"Don't even ask" the shark collapsed on his bed.

* * *

Remember, Reviews make the world go round. Or, in other words: Please give me reviews!


End file.
